Experience Points
Experience Points are obtained through Experience Events and Quests and are used by hearthlings for a number of tasks, including: *Performing Hearth Magic *Studying Curiosities Experience Events are not limited, and can be randomly activated throughout your daily activities. The amount of Experience Points received is a good indicator of how often you can activate that event. For Example, Quenching Thirst can be activated very often, while Fragrance of Flowers may only activate every few days. In this fashion, it is recommended or encouraged to perform a number of varied activities or often go exploring to activate these events as often as possible. *You can check which event you haven't done in Character Sheet under Lore & Skills by clicking on Lore. *It's worth noting that by using Hearth Magic, you may end up with negative Experience Points when any Curiosities in your Study finish. *Members of a Realm may be allowed to withdraw Experience points from the Realms bank to use as they will. Experience Events {| class="wikitable sortable" !style="text-align: center" colspan="2"|Event !style="text-align: center" |EXP !style="text-align: center" |How to Acquire !style="text-align: center" |Lore Text |- | |''' A Talking Tree ' |150 |Greet a quest-giving tree. | |- | |' Abyssal Chasm ' |400 |Find an Abyssal Chasm | |- | |' Ancient Windthrow ' |400 |Find an Ancient Windthrow | |- | |' A Marriage of Light and Dark ' |0 |Right before picking your gender during character creation. | |- | |' By Weeping Willows ' |75 |Stand under a Willow Tree and right click it. | |- | |' Carrying Light ' |350 |Have a firebrand burn longer than twenty seconds . | |- | |' Caving In ' |130 |See a cave entrance. | |- | |' Clay Pit ' |400 |Find a Clay Pit |"A peculiar, slow, bubbling, combined with a light reek of moisture, decaying matter, and earth, reveals the unmistakable presence of a Clay Pit."'' |- | |''' Conversant Boulder ' |150 |Find a quest-giving boulder. | |- | |' Crashing Through the Forest ' |400 |Observe a Dryad. |"An Otherworldly presence, squirming roots and shaking aspen, seemingly bending the natural world around the path it cuts, comes crashing through the foliage in a most sublime spectacle"'' |- | |''' Dawn Breaking ' |80 |Exit a building or cave at dawn (04:45-07:15). | |- | |' Dawn on the Mountain ' |350 |Be on a mountain at dawn (04:45-07:15). | |- | |' Drawing Blood ' |150 |Random chance while butchering a corpse. | |- | |' Driving out the Darkness ' |300 |Light a fire or fireplace at night, or in a cave. | |- | |' Familiar Face ' |200 |Walk onto shallow water. | |- | |' Fashioned with Love ' |125 |Craft anything. |"You know that you at some point may have to part with this thing that you made, and that's fine, but for now, for this once, you stand in silent, humble, marvel at the simple perfection here sprung forth from your hands."'' |- | |''' Fragrance of Flowers ' |200 |Pick a flower |"The air here carries a breath of sweet perfume, and you feel the fullness of life pulsating everywhere around you, draped in a note of divine simplicity. These flowers smell lovely."'' |- | |''' Geyser ' |400 |Find a Geyser | |- | |' Grave Flowers ' |150 |Place a Flower on a grave |"With a heavy heart you place your flowers at the door of the crypt and final resting place of a Hearthling now quickly fading from memory, in defiant offering to time, death, and decay."'' |- | |''' Haven & Hearth ' |0 |Walk out of the pool during character creation. | |- | |' Having a Seat ' |75 |Sit down on a chair. |"It is nice to rest your weary bones from time to time. It is nice to lay down your burdens. It is nice to have a seat."'' |- | |''' Headwaters ' |400 |Find Headwaters | |- | |' Heart of the Woods ' |400 |Find a Heart of the Woods |"A slow, thumping, beat, pulsating with the age of the forest around you, reveals a Heart of the Wood over yonder."'' |- | |''' Heave-ho! ' |75 |Lift anything. |''Boom! You ripped that thing right off of the ground! It never stood a chance! |- | |''' Ice Spire ' |400 |Find an Ice Spire | |- | |' In Golden Fields ' |175 |Harvest Barley. | |- | |' Jotun Mussel ' |400 |Find a Jotun Mussel | |- | |' Leaping Free ' |200 |Jump down or climb up a cliff. | |- | |' Letting go of your Dream ' |75 |Drop A Beautiful Dream!. | |- | |' Mandrake's Shriek ' |250 |Find Spirited Mandrake Root | |- | |' Monster in the Cellar ' |150 |Enter a cellar. One Rat will spawn in conjunction with this event. | |- | |' Natural Gallery ' |500 |Random occurrence when mining. |Your axe suddenly bites into nothing but the damp of long-trapped air, as a final plunge to the rock crumbles a thin wall, and reveals a natural cave gallery, stretching some ways into the darkness ahead. |- | |' New Land ' |50 |Walk from one terrain onto another. |"A feeling of mixed excitement and trepidation comes over you as you stand here, by this edge between two lands, waiting to cross."'' |- | |''' Nidbane's Shadow ' |150 |See the Nidbane. | |- | |' Omen of Ruin ' |0 |Log in during Hearth land's end is coming | |- | |' Pricked by the Spindle ' |300 |Random occurrence when using a Spinning Wheel. Deals 5 SHP damage. | |- | |' Quenching Thirst ' |75 |Drink water. |"You drink deep and greedily in full, dank, draughts, as visions of mist and Huldra dance within the theatre of your mind's eye. Only rarely have you, in hindsight, ever felt this thirsty, and having quenched that thirst now leaves you feeling unusually alive. For the briefest moment the road ahead seems clear."'' |- | |''' Roaring Fire ' |250 |Light a Fire | |- | |' Rock Crystal ' |400 |Find a Rock Crystal | |- | |' Salt Basin ' |400 |Find a Salt Basin | |- | |' Sensing the Beast ' |100 |See a large wild animal (Boar, Deer, Bear, ...). |"You suddenly freeze at a muffled noise in the distance. Up-ahead stands a majestic beast, in a defiant stride of wilderness triumphant, caring not for the ways of Hearthlings. Nature is amazing."'' |- | |''' Setting the Vats ' |350 |Fill a tanning tub with Prepared Animal Hides. |"Is it just you, or are you always the one left doing this? It reeks to the High Havens, the stuff seems to seep into every pore of your being, and, frankly, its heavy, and if you had a gold pebble for every bucket you've dropped..."'' |- | |''' Soot, Cogs & Fire ' |300 |Open a lit ore smelter. | |- | |' Sowing Time ' |150 |Plant seeds. |"With a light heart you lighten your burden, and give unto the field all that which same shall soon be given back from it in turn. The exchange leaving you both the richer."'' |- | |''' Spelunking ' |100 |Enter a cave. | |- | |' Stalagoomba's Dance ' |500 |Find one or more Stalagoombas | You're not sure if it's because you have been eating mushrooms, but distantly you can swear you hear the beating of rhythmic drums, as a conga line of Stalagoombas dance past. |- | |' Striking the Earth ' |175 |Dig (leveling works). |"You raise your shovel and strike, strike the earth. Dirt flies everywhere and a strong, luminous sense of good omens concerning the project comes over you. The gods smile at your ambitions."'' |- | |''' Striking the Root ' |125 |Lift a bush or destroy tree stumps. |"Well, that took some doing, but you finally managed to untangle those darn roots, and get that thing out of the ground. Now for what to make of it..."'' |- | |''' Swan Lake ' |150 |Find Swan in lake |"The spark of a soft tremor leaps across the fabric of reality, as a majestic apparition, in ghostly white, glides over waters yonder."'' |- | |''' The Symbel ' |150 |Feast at a table with symbels |"It is not every meal that feels like a grand banquet held in a well-lit Hall, in the company of Kings, to symphonies of blowing horns and roaring fires, flowing with mead, but this one does."'' |- | |''' The Mother Lode ' |250 |Find an Ore vein by mining. | |- | |' The Tables Have Turned ' |75 |Lift and place a table. | |- | |' Things Piling Up ' |50 |Place a stockpile by hand or wheelbarrow. | |- | |' Timber! ' |175 |Chop down a tree. |"With your final whack of the hatchet, the tree comes crashing down in a flurrious cascade of twig and branch. Your sense of satisfaction is complete."'' |- | |''' Treading Grass ' |100 |Walk onto grassland terrain. |"A patch of grass brushes against your feet, touching them with dew and damp. It tickles, reminding you of childhood joys, as a smile radiates out across your lips, and further on and away toward a universe which you in this moment know could not know evil."'' |- | |''' Udder Shudder ' |100 |Milk an animal | |- | |' Watercraft ' |150 |Place a rowboat onto water. |"It is with a sense of bold adventure that you plunge your craft into the water, and ready yourself to board."'' |- | |''' Well Wishing''' |100 |Draw water from a well. | |- | |''' Wind & Fire ' |1000 |Go through the fire at the end of character creation. | |- | |' Laying Old Bones to Rest ' |500 |Bury a dead character. | |- | |' Say Cheese ''' |250 |Slice a cheese out of tray. | |-